Aoi Takashima: Aether
Discord Name: PabloPabloPablo Name: Aoi Takashima Villain Name: Aether Gender: Female Age: 23 Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk: Gust of Parasouls- Aoi holds an astral umbrella that she can summon at will or even disguise as a normal umbrella. It is a pure white color and glows in the dark. The umbrella itself is extremely durable, and can act as a makeshift shield when opened. However, it does have a breaking point, and if it shatters, then Aoi cannot summon it back for another minute. The durability of the umbrella is mostly dependent on the destructive force put onto it. Simple punches, kicks and sword slashes don't even so much as dent the thing. When Aoi has the umbrella, she can create and manipulate wind currents by swinging it, opening it up, and closing it. This allows her to quickly blow back enemies and add to the strength of her blows. This does not allow her to create large scale storms, however she can create small air currents that can act as projectiles, create a mini dust devil to disrupt enemy movements, and create enough of a gust to allow her glide on the wind for a short period of time. Even in dire need, the umbrella also has a retractable pointed tip that is as long as an ice pick. She rarely uses this, preferring to knock opponents out. However, if she's backed into a corner with no means of escape, the tip can be used to puncture and rupture organs by blowing air into it Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: Aoi’s wind manipulation is only limited to her general vicinity and to where the umbrella is. Meaning that if someone where to get rid of her umbrella, that would get rid of her quirk as a whole. Overall, she is nothing more than a normal human without her wind manipulation to help her achieve impossible feats. Her wind also requires her own oxygen to use. If she were to not have control over her breathing, her winds would end up erratic and unstable. Faction: Student Personality: Aoi is mostly a cheerful young lady when she’s not “working.” She laughs and smiles brightly during the day and throughout the night. She’s overall very friendly with people she doesn’t know, including any heros she meets. She doesn’t care for most villains, though she’ll let them slide so long as they don’t jeopardize herself or her boss. When working, Aoi’s cheerful demeanor stays relatively intact, however she can easily flip the switch and become quite intimidating despite her short stature. Most of her crimes include robbery, bribing, fixing sporting events, money laundering, and blackmailing. She works for a crime organization that prides itself on decreetness. She works as an enforcer most of the time and tries to avoid killing when necessary. She hates to kill, though will do so if the person she murders is sufficiently corrupt or evil. Despite their rocky relationship, Aoi still loves and cares for Yoko in the shadows, knowing full well how much she hates her for killing their parents. Appearance: Aoi stands at a tiny 4’10” with straight, silver hair. Her eyes are a cold blue color with a beauty mark right next to her right eye. Aoi normally wears an oversized black sweater with a barrett on her head. She also wears a decent amount of makeup to make herself look as cute as possible. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): She comes from a long line of heroes, all with similar weapons quirks like hers. Her father and mother were both pro heroes that were killed by her. Yoko is also her sister, and is currently a pro-hero after graduating from UA.